teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamora Monroe
Tamora Monroe is a recurring character in Season 6 of Teen Wolf. She made her first appearance in the midseason premiere, Said the Spider to the Fly, where she was revealed to be a human who was hired as Beacon Hills High School's new guidance counselor after Natalie Martin was promoted to principal of the school. Though she initially gave off the impression of being an ordinary counselor, it was soon revealed that she knows more about the supernatural than she was letting on, as she attempted to get information on what the students knew about it during class scheduling and removing all books about mythology and superstition from the library. She then revealed herself to be a Hunter, or at least an amateur one, when she shot the Hellhound Halwyn in the head and seemingly killed him. Early Life Tamora was a member of the Beacon Hills High School faculty, While leaving a faculty meeting, Tamora and some of the others faculty members were attacked by The Beast of Gevaudan Being used as a trap set for Parrish, and The McCall Pack, Monroe ended up piled on the school bus with several other victims of the Beast. Monroe was badly injured but not dead and used a dead body to hide from the beast. she had heard the Hellhound and the Beast fight and eventually saw Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall and members of his pack, believing that everyone was dead fail to see if anyone was still alive. She was later found by Sheriff Stilinski who had her taken to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Tamora was later told that she was just a dictum of a bear attack, she grew angry and since then, She has blamed Scott and the pack for the deaths in town, believing they allowed people to die so they could keep their secret, Also coming to the conclusion that it is unfair that humans are not equal to Supernaturals, because of their unique abilities. Throughout Teen Wolf In Said the Spider to the Fly, Personality Like most of the hunter's in Gerard Argent's army, Tamora is ruthless, paranoid and utterly devoted to the cause; eliminating all supernaturals in Beacon Hills. Although she tries to portray herself as a simple guidance counselor who wants nothing more than to help students in her care. After the McCall Pack learns of her true motives she abandons this persona showing herself as a cold and ruthless individual. Tamora shows little to no care for anyone who is supernatural, preferring to kill them no matter who they are. She even shows this towards humans who don't believe or abide by her viewpoints. While she does show some level of care to younger members of the Hunters Army (like Nolan and Gabe), she was disappointed when Nolan revealed he didn't want to kill Edgar (a Werecoyote). She later criticised Nolan that she could trust Gabe, due to him obeying her orders to kill Edgar, while she felt Nolan was not strong enough to do what is necessary. Tamora also has no problem with torturing supernatural creatures and humans both physically and mentally as seen with Jiang, Tierney, Ethan, Jackson, Liam and Nolan. Relationships * Tamora and Gerard (allies, mentor/mentee relationship) * Tamora and Gabe (former teacher/student relationship, allies) * Tamora and Nolan (former teacher/student relationship, enemies, former allies) * Lydia and Tamora (enemies) * Scott and Tamora (enemies) * Malia and Tamora (enemies) * Liam and Tamora (former student/teacher relationship, enemies) * Tamora and Corey (former student/teacher relationship, enemies) * Tamora and Mason (former teacher/student relationship, enemies) * Noah and Tamora (enemies) * Agent McCall and Tamora (enemies) * Parrish and Tamora (enemies) * Theo and Tamora (enemies) * Chris and Tamora (enemies) * Jackson and Tamora (enemies) * Ethan and Tamora (enemies) * Tamora and her Hunter Army (allies) Trivia *Tamora shot Halwyn with a bullet with the Argent Family fleur-de-lis carved into it. It is unknown how she came to have this ammunition-- she may be affiliated with the Argents or could have stolen the ammunition. **Tamore does later enter into an alliance with Gerard Argent but how she got the ammo before joining Gerard is unknown. *Its revealed in the two-year time jump in the series finale that Tamora has been recruiting hunters to continue to kill supernaturals all around the world Gallery Monroe's army ftf.png Broken glass monroe ethan.jpg Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists